


What are "Board Games"?

by DropsOfStars



Series: Drabble Challenge on tumblr [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Castiel has Anxiety, Dean Winchester Teaches Castiel to be Human, Dean is a Good Friend, Dean is a Little Shit, Destiel Drabble Challenge, Human Castiel, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Sam Angst, Sam Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Slight fluff, Tumblr Prompt, also, alsoooo, both are only referenced, but cas is still a human and hasn't been kicked out of the bunker by dean at all, cas is always confused, destiel is a sidenote, i only added him as a side-note for castiel, instead they play a cheeky game of HedBanz, it's also after the leviathans, its mentioned briefly, mentions of sam's troubles, not confirmed destiel, okay time to be serious, sam is only mentioned once at the very beginning, so i guess it's, sorry if you were looking for more sam action, this is after the cage and the trials sam-wise, when is he not tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfStars/pseuds/DropsOfStars
Summary: Prompt:#19: "You're Satan."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags for warnings!
> 
> It's mostly just cute Cas and Dean with a mention of a past conversation between Cas and Sam.
> 
> Enjoy!

No matter how hard he tried, Castiel could not get the mental image of Dean in pink, satiny women’s lingerie out of his mind. He tried to will the mental picture to go away, but it wouldn’t; so when Dean asked him if his card said ‘panties’, Castiel couldn’t hold the blush that forced its way to his cheeks. His eyes darted back to his hands, folded neatly in his lap, and he began to fidget. **  
**

He had been so out of it, pushing the image away, that when he felt a hand touch his cheek, he jumped. He watched as Dean pulled his hand back in mock surrender, his eyebrows up, making his already vibrant green eyes pop from the light hitting his iris.

“Sorry,” Castiel apologized, his head dropping once more, ashamed. Since he became human, loud noises or sudden, unexpected movement scared him; possibly from his time as an angel. He had said something to Sam about it once, and Sam had explained to him that whilst living this life, many hunters were know to experience symptoms of Depression and or Anxiety; it’s a tough life to live, and lots of very traumatic or scarring things happened to people in this line of work. Sam had even explained his own PTSD from all of the things he’d experienced. They had hugged not long after, and Castiel had said thank you to Sam for helping him and telling him those things about himself. He’d also apologized, yet again, for removing the wall in Sam’s mind and unleashing all the hell he went through in the cage, but Sam held up a hand before he could finish and told him he didn’t need to apologize because Sam forgave him.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice pulled Castiel back to reality. He looked up at Dean, who’s face was full of empathy and understanding, and gave a weak smile.

“Yes Dean?”

“Am I ‘panties’?” Dean spoke with a twinge of humor, his eyes sparkling with a smile. Castiel shook his head yes, and Dean smiled, raising his hands into the air with a cry of triumph.

“Alright! Your turn, Cas,” Dean rubbed his hands together and smiled at Castiel; Cas smiled back at him, wide and goofy. He was enjoying playing this game.

“Okay,” he spoke with a smile still spread across his lips. He paused to think for a moment; in this game, he could ask any question, but Dean was only allowed to answer ‘yes’ or ‘no’. Castiel furrowed his brow, concentrating hard on the matter at hand.

“Am I living?” he said with a tone of uncertainty. He had absolutely no clue what his card said; Dean wouldn’t tell him. Said it was “part of the game” for him to not know what he was.

“Yes,” Dean said, giving Cas a look that probably meant that he was trying to telepathically tell Castiel what he was. This thought brought a smile to Castiel’s lips as he thought of another question to ask Dean.

“Am I a pet?” Cas looked at Dean, seeing that familiar glint of mischief yet again. He braced himself for Dean’s response, not sure if he liked this game anymore.

“No.” Castiel sighed once Dean spoke his answer. He was beginning to get agitated; he wanted to know what his card said, _badly_ , but he knew Dean would get upset if he just gave up, so he asked another question.

“Do I eat meat?” he said, fingers twitching to snatch the card off his headband and know what he was. Dean’s face became contemplative, unsure of what the answer to Castiel’s question was.

“No?” It sounded more like a question than an answer. Castiel let out another sigh, his patience run out.

“Dean, just tell me what I am,” he said, slightly whiny, but mostly annoyed. He hated waiting for too long. Dean sighed, smiling when he realized they’d lasted longer than he thought they would.

“You’re Satan,” he said, looking at Castiel’s headband.

“I assure you I am not my brother, Dean,” Castiel spoke, one hundred percent serious. Dean chuckled when he saw Castiel’s serious, yet confused, expression.

“No,” he said, pointing to his own forehead. “Your card, Cas.”

“Oh,” Castiel reached up and removed the headband from where it lied indenting marks into the skin of his forehead. He plucked the card off of it and read what it said. As Dean had said, his card had the word ‘Satan’ spelled out in small, capital letters. He tilted his head to the side, confused as to why this particular thing would be a card in this game. Dean must’ve noticed Castiel’s confusion because he reached out and took the card from Castiel’s fingers, placing it in the stack of other cards.

“Kinda weird that _that_ was a card,” Dean said, rubbing his neck, nervous. Castiel nodded in agreement.

“I was just wondering the same thing,” he admitted. Dean’s eyes flicked up to meet Castiel’s, unsure amusement behind them.

“Thank you for showing me this game, Dean,” he said with a smile. “It was quite entertaining, and it sure saved me from being bored.” He was sure he had said the right thing when Crow’s feet formed by Dean’s eyes, a smile slowly growing into a goofy grin.

“Sure, Cas,” he said. “Maybe we could play again sometime?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the challenge **[here!](https://phan-band-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159387985729/drabble-challenge)**


End file.
